nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Origins
Nick's Origins Time Period: 16 Years Pre-HD Nick's Age: 1 Month Nick is in his crib, His Mom and Dad are in they're bed. Someone has broken in, Nick's Dad and Mom get up to find the intruder, but Xicon comes in swiftly and shoots his Mom and Dad in the head with laser beams, Nick begins to cry uncontrollably, The Hedgehog is about to shoot Nick, but flames come off of Nick, deflecting the Lasers at Xicon, then the flames target Xicon and begin to burn him and throw him out, the Zone Cops were near and knew Xicon, they took him away to the Jail Zone. Time Period: 8 Years Pre-HD Nick's Age: 8 Years Old. Nick walks along a road and sees a strange glowing light, the light belongs to an emerald which merged with Nick. "You are not Ready." The Emerald said. it popped out of Nick. "The hell?" Nick said, he kept the Emerald with him. Time Period: 4 Years Pre-HD Nick's Age: 12 Years Old Nick is walking down a road, then Ninja's come. Nick shoots fireballs at them, knocking a few out, but someone knocks him out. Nick wakes up and sees an old hedgehog with a grey beard. "HEY!" Nick shouted at the hedgehog. "Oh, your awake." The Hedgehog said. Nick shot a fireball at the Hedgehog, but he dodged. "Do not attempt to fight." The Hedgehog said. "I WILL BEAT YOU UP!" Nick shouted, he rushed at the Hedgehog and punched at him, dodged, he kicked, dodged, he shot fire at him, dodged. Nick shot a fireball, but The Hedgehog split into five that flew back at Nick 10x the speed it was before. Nick got up. The Hedgehog shot elements of all kinds at Nick. "Woah." Nick said. "Will you let me teach you now?" The Hedgehog said. "Yes! I wanna do those thingies!" Nick said. "Teach me Sensei!" Time Period: 2 Years Pre-HD Nick's Age: 14 Nick was going looking for Sensei, but Ninja's burst in and took him. "NO!" Nick shouted, he shot flames and lightning bolts knocking out a few ninjas but they vanished with Sensei in a puff of smoke. "Damn it!" Nick shouted. "I gotta find him!" Time Period: 1 Month Pre-HD Nick's Age: 16 Nick is looking around a wasteland, and a Brown Hedgehog named Justin appeared. "Hiya." Justin said. "I've been watching you." "Why?" Nick asked. "Your Special." Justin said. "How do you know?" Nick asked. "I can access memories you can't." Justin said. "Forgotten Stuff, Things from when you weren't born yet, Past Lives." "Woah." Nick said. "I'm Justin, And I can help you find your Sensei." Justin said. "Well, uh, Where do we go?" Nick said. "I'll come take you to my dojo." Justin said teleporting him and Nick. "This is the fake Dojo." Justin said showing Nick a dojo for Ninja training. "Used to distract people." Justin teleported them again to the dojo we all know and love. "THIS is the dojo we do stuff in." Justin said. Time Period: 1 Minute Pre-HD Nick's Age: 16 Nick is walking around Xecnon City then Nate appears and taunts Nick And so begins HD.